


If it Fits It ships

by Kimchimichi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchimichi/pseuds/Kimchimichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is an amateur online vendor who is slowly making it big online who at first argues with the postal service man about his package not being mailed to him on time and scares off the mail man. So the postal service sends in their newly recruited postman to his house because he’s the only one who can tolerate his attitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Package

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in like half a year or so guys. Just got my inspiration back. please go easy on my writing. English isn't my first language. hehe. Alrighty. Haitus is over.  
> ________________________________________________________________  
> 

Eren read the message on the screen. Then once again to make sure the message didn’t switch on him. Late. The package ended up being delayed due to technical difficulties according to the email. Infuriated, Eren scrunched his face and slammed his laptop shut. He rolled off his bed only to continue his frenzy by pacing down the hall muttering remarks at the postal service for their shitty timing. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Whatever was left of his hope, making his deadline tomorrow, returned in a split second. Not thinking twice, he bolted for the door. There stood a man wearing the typical attire for his job. A light blue shirt tucked in his navy blue shorts that matched his navy blue hat. His bag, over packed with letters upon letters swayed as he jolted a bit at the sudden opening of the door. 

“Oh! Um-hi. I’m with the local postal office and just came to-”he began to explain before he was interrupted. “To give me my package, right? Oh man! You guys sure know how to scare a guy.” The postman nervously twiddled his fingers before rummaging in his bag. He then found the number and name. “104 Zhiganshina Ct, Eren Yeager. Right?”

“Yeah! I was just worried you’d come to tell me that my package was-” The postman handed him some letters and a pamphlet everyone on the block would soon get as well. “W-wait. Where’s my package?” he requested. The postman sighed and patted his bag to reassure him, “That was all they gave me to deliver to you today. The post also wanted me to tell you that your package will-eek!” he squealed a bit looking at Eren’s annoyed face. He was very ‘displeased’ at them for not delivering on time. Thus making him have to later pay extra fees for his customer. Which in turn isn’t going to help his newly made internet career if he starts receiving bad reviews. “-Will arrive in t-two days, sir!” the postman stuttered as he made his way backwards to his van. Eren followed him, intimidating him in such a way, it would seem as if he were the dog who’s been long awaiting his revenge on the mailman. “I-if you have any complaints, please call the office, sir. Have a nice day!!!”He yelled as he got in his van and quickly as he could stepped on it and drove off. Tsk! That’ll be another bad review for timing and that’ll drop his score down from a green percentage bar to a yellow one. Hardly anyone buys merchandise from those sellers. He decided to try to cool off before calling the post office…..Fuck it! He needed to unleash his fury on to someone anyways. He picked up his cell and dialed the office. It wasn't the first time Eren called to complain. And with this phone call, he prayed it would be the last.

In the office, two employees worked the post that morning. “Ah! Aurou, the phone’s ringing! Can you get it? “Called the worker scanning the labels for the ready to be shipped boxes. Meanwhile the male worker, Aurou, worked the front desk, crowded with impatient adults wanting to send their mail in before heading off to work. “I’m a little busy right now, Petra. C-Can you cover it!? Ah, next person in line, please?” replied Aurou. Petra let out a sigh and placed the scanner back into her side pouch. She grabbed the phone in time before they disconnect. “Sina Post Office, how can I assist you today?” Without a second into the conversation, Petra knew exactly who the screaming voice belonged to. “Ah, Mr. Yeager. Tell me, what happened THIS time. Mhm…oh... I’m sorry, we’ll try out best, sir. “Okay. Sir, a little softer? I don’t want to bleed from my ears again. Ah ok. Thank you. Have a nice-” before she could finish, he hung up.

She exhaled once again. Aurou brought in another box for her to scan. “Was it HIM again?” She nods. “Man, two mailmen already asked their routes to be changed just so that they won’t need to confront him. We can’t keep doing this.” Petra scanned his box in while she listened. “We just need someone who can put up with his complaints and requests.” Aurou added in, “Someone who can tolerate his short temper and can fix issues with good skills.” “Someone like-“

The back door swung open. The bag he carried flung across and landed on top of a nearby table. “Man I thought this job was gunna be more thrills and chills with dogs chasing me like in those films and all that shit.” The worker who just came in sat on a stool beside him and slouched down. “So far, it’s all but bulls-””Hey! Newbie! Guess what? The boss really likes your enthusiasm and wants you to try a new route for her. What do you say?” Petra asks. The recruit studies their faces for any suspicious signs, then when he finds none, agrees to it. He was famished from his present route. It was filled with thorny bushes, giant hills he had to drive over, feeling like any second the van was going to tip over and his corpse would be found underneath some prepaid boxes filled with who know what. “This route better have an angry dog that’ll chase me or something like that.” He answers. Petra and Aurou exchange glances and smirks at each other. They proclaimed in unison, “OH yes. An angry dog will be there. We can assure you that.”


	2. 104 Zshingashima Ct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in like half a year or so guys. Just got my inspiration back. please go easy on my writing. English isn't my first language. hehe. Alrighty. Haitus is over.  
> ________________________________________________________________  
> Jean starts his first morning shift in Maria Avenue. He finishes his route meeting a certain cranky brat.

Seven Thirty. It's time to clock in. Taking off his mittens he rubs his hands together, just enough so that his fingers can bend to grab a pen and the sign in sheet. He grabs the clipboard attached to the wall and writes: Jean Kirshtein. |7:31 AM|

"Ah Jean! You're here on time. How rare. Could it be because of your new route?" Petra greeted the younger one who started warming himself up near the heat lamp by the front desk. Petra grabbed a couple of boxes to load up the mail truck for the early deliveries.

"Please, who would joyfully wake up this early to deliver packages and papers in this dying cold. Especially for what they are paying us? No sane person,"Jean replied. "And yet, you're here. Heh," a voice answered from behind the front desk. The slightly older male grinned at Jean then focused again on organizing the packages and placing tracking stamps on those with the red tape. Jean walked closer to him and leaned over once he saw Petra was at a safe distance from them both. "Auruo, I don't think opening up the post office just so that you can spend a bit more time with Petra before Assistant Manager Levi comes in would be considered sane", Jean whispered to the now glaring individual. " Get jumped on your shift for me, would ya?,"Auruo muttered under his breath half jokingly to Jean. Petra carried two enormous bags of letters and pamphlets toward the truck.

"I'm so glad Christmas season is over. Phew. The Giant deliveries are finally over," Petra sighed. "There, i think that should be enough for the first shift. Alright, Kid, it's all yours."

Jean prepared for his long 3-4 hour adventure into a new side of the city filled with cranky and friendly neighbors alike. He desperately yearned for a strange creature, be it a vicious poodle or a cranky drunk, to entertain. He placed his official postal ear hat, then his winter goggles over it. His scarf was next, then was the mittens were placed.

Starting the truck, Jean leaned his head out of the window. "Hey guys? Can you have a hot chocolate ready for me when i return?!" Auruo and Petra exchanged looks then smiled back at him. "IF! IF you return!" An eyebrow raised. "What do you mean if?! What makes you think I won't come back?" "The Dog!!!" both yelled in unison to the already distant boy. Who knows if he was able to hear the last part, they thought.

About Two hours and a half into his shift, Jean already had met a couple of nice people down a couple blocks. One was a couple who loved jogging bright early in the morning. Jean happened to catch them while they were returning. He did find a dog in one yard. A german shepherd. But it was quite a friendly one. He jumped Jean while he walked up the walkway. The canine followed him until he reached the truck ready to leave for the next block. What was the next block anyway. Zshingashima ct. he read as he turned. Hardly any cars in the vacinity. Great! He parked along some houses and checked the weather on his phone real quick. HUH?! 5 Degrees? He checked how many houses were left on the street. About seven. No eight more. Then the Route was over. His Cocoa was just around the corner, he thought. A couple of pamphlets for 101. A last package for 102 on the other side. Now all that was left was a couple of bills and letters for 103 and 104. For 104 Zshingashima ct, 2 letters and a bill. He walked up the walkway, up a couple of stairs and onto a small porch. The mail was to be slid through the small opening on the lower part of the door. Done. Jean began turning around and walking down a couple of steps when-

"Hey! You forgot something!" a voice yelled from behind the door.

"Hah?!" snorted Jean looking down at the mail slot on the door and saw two emerald green eyes peering back at him. "Sorry, man, that's all i got for this place."

"Tsk! Fuck. Why is the post so lazy these days? Can't they do even one fucking job?"The boy mumbled pretty loudly, purposely for Jean to hear. "Che! You know, I usually don't let comments like that slide, but since I had a pretty decent morning so far, i'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Jean advised the boy as he walked away. The boy didn't want to remain unsatisfied one more day due to the post's fault. He opened the door and stepped out a bit. Noticing how cold it really was rushed back in holding the door slightly open now. 

"Hey! Does it really take 3 Fucking Mailmen to deliver a single fucking box?! What would you call that kind of service, mailman number 3?!"he yelled.

"Two humble men and one impatient brat,"Jean mumbled loudly. "What?!"the boy answered.

Jean stopped in his track. He turned and shouted back at the recipient, " You know that the Postal Service is not legally held accountable if something were to, I don't know, 'occur' to packages during delivery. The response the boy gave was enough for Jean. His eyes widened shocked and also a slight bit of anguish could be interpreted in his image. Jean waved to him as he began to drive off.

"Y-you're joking right? That was just a trick right?! Hey! Ass hat!" He yelled at his departing mailman. Geez, now he can really guess why the other carriers switched their routes. Most likely it was due to putting up with that guy. Jean took out his phone. 11:57AM. Time to head back. 

At the post office, Auruo and the helpers attended to the customers in front. Meanwhile Petra was finishing her shift as well organizing and searching for the customer's packages in the back.

"So where's my hot Cocoa?"Jean asked. Petra looked at him not so cheerfully. "Does it look like I have time to serve you right now?" She answered sternly. 

"Anywho," She continued while handing some packages to the new recruits Connie and Sasha, "How was the new route? Easier?"

"About the same. It was fine until an ass on Zshingashima came out screeching about his package and badmouthing the other guys." Petra crossed her arms. "So you've met the angry dog." Jean stared at Petra disappointed. "So that's what you guys meant." Jean sighed and started to bend his legs to sit on a stack of boxes.

"Ah! Ah! Not there! You know if we break what's inside we're held responsible, don't you?" Petra scolded. Jean decided to then sit on the floor. "Yeah. Yeah. I know. Say, Is he the reason why Marco and Hans changed routes?"

"Yep. From what they were told, the kid's some online entrepreneur," Petra began to explain,"But according to Hans, he's on the brink of losing a good amount of customers if he receives a bad review/report from the next customer. That's where this package dilemma comes in. Honestly, he's a dumb ass ordering at the last minute."

Jean agreed mentally, but then really tried to comprehend the situation from both sides. The guy told Hans and Marco he needed it or else he might lose customer sales. But, what kind of person explains that to a mailman and waits at the door for their package that eagerly? It this guy really sincere about his job? Jean then decided to leave.  


"Wait. Leaving so soon?" Petra asked. She thought it was kind of suspicious that right after explaining the back story Jean leaves.  


" I've got to catch up on my beauty sleep,"Jean responded smiling back. Only Jean wasn't planning on heading home anytime soon. He had to make a stop before then.


End file.
